Because I'm Her Daughter
by The-Lily-and-More
Summary: 10 Years Ago, Draco's little sister whom he hardly remembers, was secretly given away to another wizarding family- The Potters. Years later, when she starts her first year at Hogwarts, he notices the difference between how they look and act, Draco starts to doubt if she really is Potter's sister and vows to uncover the truth. How much will he risk to do so?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello Guys! I'm Back with another story! This one is about my OC- **_**_Annabelle Aphrodite Malfoy/Potter and her well sort of messed up and confused life between the Potters and the Malfoys. It's been around for quite a while now and so *TADA* I decided to write it down and share it as a fanfic. Hopefully this can be one of my first long fanfictions._**

_**I hope you do enjoy reading it, feel free to drop a constructive criticism review. Also feel free to PM me if you have and doubts and or questions.**_

**_Disclaimer_****_: I'm not Queen Rowling, so sadly I don't own Harry Potter or I would've stuck Draco and Hermione together at the end. ;)_**

_**I'll try my best to update ASAP, please bear with me but I do promise this story will NOT be abandoned. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

**April 25th 1981**

******St Mungo's Hospital**

**Narcissa's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes. The hospital lights were bright and glaring, blinding my sight for a few moments, then I reached out to Lucius and croaked softly, 'We have to give her away, so that she can be safe. The Dark Lord already threatened to kill Draco once for your mistake, and if he knew of her existence he would do the same.'

I looked into Lucius's grey eyes, they were full of sadness, remorse and unwillingness. He didn't want to give our newborn daughter away, not one bit. But he knew we had no choice, it was the only way we could keep her safe.

During my time at Hogwarts, Lily Evans and I were (to the surprise of most people) close friends. I wasn't like my sister Bellatrix no matter how many times my idiot of a mother kept saying we were alike. I was much more similar to my disowned sister Andromeda. However, I never had the guts to go against my mothers wishes as I did not want to get disowned just like Andromeda.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked. "Who will we give her away to?"

"Lily Evans and James Potter."

* * *

**May 28th 1981**

******Godric's Hollow**

**Lily Evans' POV**

* * *

There was a loud knock at the front door. I opened it with caution, wand at the ready expecting some sort of violent Death Eater to jump out from absolutely no where. Instead I was presented with a small child wrapped in a pink baby blanket and a letter.

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_This is your friend Narcissa. How are you? I do hope you and your family are indeed safe. One month ago, on the twenty fifth of April this year, I gave birth to my second child Annabelle Lillian Sophia Malfoy. However, due to the threats The "Dark Lord" has given to us before, we are worried for Annabelle's safety. You see, one night a few days after Draco had shortly turned one, Lucius had failed a mission from The "Dark Lord". He came to the manor and threatened to kill Draco in front of our eyes if Lucius did not keep up his Death Eater standards. If he found out about Annabelle's existence, he will not only kill Draco, but his baby sister as well. Please Lily, I know you have a son around Draco's age and Annabelle would be safer with you than me. Both you and James are Aurors and are currently under Dumbledore's protection, where as my family are full of Death Eaters and my children are not safe. Please take care of Annabelle like she is your own child. Change her middle and last name if you need to, but please keep her first name the same._**

**_Thank You For Everything and Please Stay Safe._**

**_N.B.M_**

"Lily dear, who is it?"

Lily stood rooted to the spot, cradling Annabelle in her arms and said "Narcissa has just given us her child."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello Guys! Yes! Here's Chapter 2! I would have updated a lot over the summer if Pages hadn't broken down. I'll try to write up Chapters 2 and 3 ASAP but it may take a while. I'm trying to make them at least 700-1000 words long this time for your reading satisfaction. **_

_**Bad News- My Sunday writing time for the week has been completely stolen away because I have to attend my cousin's wedding. So no hopes for an update there. I'll make up by writing during my bus ride, if the bus stops speeding and throwing all of us sitting at the back a few inches in the air. Anyway's I do see the next chapters coming soon. **_

**_So here's chapter 2, feel free to drop a constructive criticism review. Also feel free to PM me if you have and doubts and or questions about the story._**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I'm not Queen Rowling, so sadly I don't own Harry Potter or I would've stuck Draco and Hermione together at the end. ;) _**

_**P.S- Annabelle's name is no longer **_**_Annabelle Aphrodite Malfoy/Potter. She's now called Annabelle Lillian Sophia Malfoy/Potter._**

**_Just thought I'd clear up the confusion._**

_**Enjoy!**_

**_-The Lily-and-More_**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Barrier.**

* * *

Platform 9 3/4 1991

**Annabelle's POV**

* * *

My name is Annabelle Lillian Sophia Potter. I'm ten.

Today, I start my first year at Hogwarts along with my older brother Harry. Hagrid had given us our tickets to the Hogwarts Express located at Platform 9 and 3/4 a few days ago. And to nobody's surprise, my horrid aunt and uncle had ditched us outside the station and left more than half an hour ago laughing their ridiculous faces off.

Harry and I had spent half an hour looking for the platform, since Hagrid had forgotten to tell us where it was actually located, We found ourself on the second floor bridge again, exactly were we were five minutes ago. Finally, Harry got frustrated and darted off to the stationmaster meaning to ask for help. Instead of getting a decent answer, the stationmaster started to yell at Harry for trying to play games with him. Mouthing a sarcastic "thanks", Harry grabbed his trolley and started to walk away. I caught up with him with ease, since I was a pretty good at running.

"If the Dursleys, played a joke on us, it's pretty damn good." said Harry, kicking his trolley.

"Harry, I don't think the letters were sent by them, or Uncle Vernon wouldn't have gone hysterical with the owl business."

"Well, yeah...you do have a point there Belle, let's just wander around the station for a bit. Keep a lookout for anyone dressed up like a wizard or something."

We pushed our trollies down to the first floor when Harry overheard a woman say "Muggles."

"Fred, you next. Now hurry up before the Muggles suspect anything."

"I'm not Fred, I'm George, honestly woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear. Now hurry up then, you don't want the barrier to close."

"Only joking, I am Fred."

We watched the woman cry out in frustration as the tall, freckled, ginger boy ran head first toward a platform pillar and disappeared.

"That's it, that's the entrance." said Harry excitedly

"Come on, let's catch up with that family."

We pushed our trolleys as fast as we possibly could toward the ginger family, who I eyed with jealousy. I always wanted a family like that, but I had lost mine at the age of one, when Harry was two. For the last ten years of my life, up until this week, I had found out how my auut and uncle had lied about the death of my parents. They hadn't been killed in a car crash, they had been murdered.

As we got closer, Harry asked the plump looking lady, who introduced herself as Mrs. Weasley , if she knew how to get onto the platfrom. Finally after a moment of discussion with Mrs. Weasley and one of her sons, Harry had actually got the most reasonable answer of the day.

The barrier was the pillar, and to get to Platform 9 3/4 we had to run straight through it.

Mrs. Weasley had assured us that it was perfectly safe and introduced me to her youngest son, Ron. It was Ron's first year as well, so they offered to take us through to the platform together. That way, we wouldn't get lost...again.

Sometimes I find it hard to believe that Harry and I are siblings. He had dark, striking black hair, with emerald green eyes, while I had light brown hair, which was a mix of blonde and brown and pale blue eyes. Most people we've met are come up with ridiculous theories, like mum had an affair or something. I swear, my mum loved my dad and she would never do something insane like that.

Harry's deep breaths brought me back to reality. His face was etched with a mix of worry and excitement.

This was it.

"Ready Belle?"

"Ready."

"1...2...3..."

* * *

_**A/N: And there's Chapter 2! Hope you've all enjoyed it. Please punch in a review and let me know how you feel about the story so far.**_

_**Thanks to the people who've reviewed!**_

_**xSweetBubbleTeax:**__** Thanks for the support! This is my first long fanfic, so I will work on this for a while :)**_

_**Tulip Triteleia:**__** Hahaha, so many questions! Okay, so in this fanfic, I pictured Cissy as someone who did not really support the Dark Lord or Pure Blood views. Secondly, I put quotation marks around the Dark Lord to symbolise how she was being sarcastic in her letter to Lily. Third, no Annabelle was not crying. Lily took on her role as a mother and just cradled her. As for how she looks like, well you know that now don't you? ;) **_

_**Guest**__**: Aww, you never logged in! Well I really need to thank you for your warning. Yes, Annabelle was nearly turning into a Mary Sue and I'm trying my best to avoid turning her into one. So I picked out some flaws her character will eventually have as she grows older. **_

_**DeclanTheMetaphysicalBanana: Yup, I changed the bit where she insults her mum. This is where that Shakespeare list of insult words comes in handy I guess. Post your One-Shots!**_


End file.
